


H is for Hair Pulling

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Dean pulls your hair





	H is for Hair Pulling

Dean stalked into the room and kicked the door shut behind him. The hunt was rough and he needed to lose himself in you. You recognized the hungry look in his eyes as you looked over the book you were reading at him.

“Need you, sweetheart.”

And that’s all that he had to say to get you to need him too. You stood up and walked over to him, your dress swaying around you. You grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him down to meet his mouth with yours. He kissed you desperately, backing you up to the bed before turning so that he was sitting down on the edge of it.

You climbed onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. You cupped his face with your hands while his grabbed onto your ass and grinded you down onto him. You let out a gasp at the feeling of the rough denim of his jeans against your clit through your thin cotton panties. Your dress swayed around you while you rocked eagerly against him, moaning into his mouth. Just because he was on the bottom didn’t mean you were in control; he led the kiss with clear dominance.

You broke the kiss, stepping off of his lap to climb onto your knees in front of him. He wrapped a fist in your hair to stop you, pulling it a bit to halt your movement. “Don’t want a blowjob. Want you to ride me.”

You nodded and stood up straight when he let go, shrugging out of the dress and standing in front of him in just your bra and panties. You didn’t feel self-conscious over how unsexy the plain blue cotton underwear was, it was impossible to not feel sexy when Dean Winchester constantly looked at you like you were a full course meal.

“Everything off,” he demanded before standing up himself to kick his jeans, underwear and shoes off. His shirt was next. He tore it off and flung it to the floor while you shimmied out of your panties. You unclipped your bra and stepped forward to kiss him again. When you stood up in front of him you could feel his hard dick against your stomach, precome spreading across your abdomen while it bobbed with each movement.

He broke the kiss and sat back on the bed, scooting up until his back was against the headboard. He patted his lap and smiled cheekily at you from where you stood eyeing his cock and licking your lips. “Well c'mon, Y/N. It’s not gonna fuck itself.”

That was all you needed to hear before you were crawling up the bed on your hands and knees to him, sitting unceremoniously on his thighs. His dick pressed between the two of you while you kissed him again, not being able to get enough of his plump lips.

He grabbed your hips and pulled you up while your tongues danced in each other’s mouths hotly. He held you up over the head of his cock and slowly sank you down onto it.

You hissed at the stretch. Usually, he fingered you beforehand but the two of you were way too desperate to feel each other to care. It didn’t bother you, you loved how this way he felt too big; like he would break you in half just from a few inches sliding in.

You moaned into his mouth, pressing down the rest of the way on your own. One of his hands slid up your back and held you close to him. When he was fully seated inside of you, you rocked forward, grinding your clit against his pelvis. He groaned as he twitched inside of you, feeling you clamp down on him with each blossom of pleasure from your clit.

His hand that was still on your hip let go and wound a fistful of your hair, pulling it back to bare your throat. You clenched tightly around him at the sudden force, and he groaned and thrusted up into you. Your hands grasped his shoulders to have something to hold on to.

His mouth trailed up and down your neck, covering it in marks that would take days to fade. You lifted your hips up only to slam back down, and he grunted and bit your shoulder harshly. You whined at the feeling and pulled up again, bouncing down harshly. His hand on your back pulled you even closer, your boobs pressing against his chest.

You could feel every drop of his sweat against your skin, and it only proved to arouse you further.

His hand in your hair lifted, making you raise your body to avoid your hair getting pulled too harshly. “Stay like this,” he whispered into your ear. You nodded as good as you could while he had the tight grip on you.

Suddenly his cock was pistoning into you, his hips thrusting up so quickly that they were surely a blur. With each thrust, his pelvis rubbed against your clit and his cock pounded into your G spot.

Your thighs were shaking and he kept his tight grip on your hair. The bite of it being tugged went perfectly with the kiss of the pleasure you were feeling.

It felt like there was constant pressure on your G spot from the quick pace and your whole body was trembling from the intensity of it.

“Dean!” You practically sobbed.

“Fuck, Y/N, you feel so perfect around me,” he panted, his fist adjusting at the back of your head slightly for a better grip before he stopped pounding into you and relaxed, using his hand in your hair to pull you down. The hand on your back slid back to your waist and he started pulling you onto him, grinding your clit against him. You started rolling your hips in time with his directions, and he leaned down to suck one of your nipples into his mouth. He tugged at it with his teeth, pulling his head back slightly to pull it out.

You whimpered. His cock was brushing all the right spots and you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer, but you were determined to come with him.

Your grip on his shoulders tightened and you swivelled your hips, smirking at his moan. You started clenching tightly around him and slid up and down slowly, letting every inch of him feel ou grip him tightly and coax him to his orgasm.

“Holy fuck!” He shouted out, his hand squeezing reflexively and pulling your hair a little tighter. “I’m gonna come, sweetheart.”

You nodded, not being able to speak from how intense the pleasure of it all was.

He grabbed your hips with both his hands, your hair falling in a sweaty clump against your shoulders when it was let go of. He stilled your hips, rolling his slightly up into you and letting out a drawn-out groan. When you felt him coming inside of you, you were coming with him. The feeling of him spilling into you felt indescribable, and you half screamed your way through the next few minutes.

When the two of you were done you lifted off of his softening cock but stayed on his lap. He wrapped both of his arms around you, one of his hands reaching up and rubbing your scalp slightly.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I? I was pulling your hair pretty bad.”

You nuzzled into his hand and smiled with your eyes closed. “Sh, it was good. Felt hot. Felt like I was gonna come as soon as your hand went up there.”

“You’re amazing,” he grinned at you.

“I know,” you giggled, leaning down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
